A week in my life
by Andrea Loone
Summary: Mitzi's story of one week in her home town Madison. Follow along as she discovers secrets you would have never known. A secret plot... An amazing diary... A town of adventure! Chapters one and two up!
1. Chapter 1 The tourney

Mitzi's Autobiography

I woke up this morning at 6:00. I tried too get back too sleep, but after 15 minutes of counting sheep, fake sleeping and reading a boring book, I got up and went outside. It was a warm Sunday morning, and the fishing tourney had begun. I went down too the pond and saw Spike, Bob, Boots and Candi there. I realized I had forgotten my fishing pole, and went back home too get it.

On the way I met Opal, who droned on for about 30 minutes about how she thought my clothing was horrible, and in the end said "You poor thing, I guess I'll give you something you can look wonderful in! Here is a big dot shirt!" I put it on, and went away mad. It is SUCH an ugly shirt! She just went on here way whistling. I think her purpose is too annoy me.

I went home, changed into a 'Gracie's top', and got my fishing pole, and headed back too the pond. I fished for a while and caught a large bass and a carp. I took the large bass too Chip, and watched him gobble down my precious 26 incher. I decided I was probably going too win, so I went home.

I went straight to my diary. I wrote, "Opal bugged me again… Will she ever stop? I caught a 26 incher at the tourney today! At least bug faced Opal can't beat that!" I love my diary. I think it must be my most prized possession! It's the only way I can blow steam.

I went for outside again, and by this time it was 9:30, so when the girl who lives in this town, Emily, asked me for work I said, "Could you please get me a peach? I can never get them because it's not the town fruit! Could you please get me one?" She agreed, and I walked around my flowerbed thinking about eating a peach. She came back in a couple minutes with a peach. I was so happy! I gave her a modern screen for her help.

Then I went to the town dump to drop of that ugly big dot shirt. I felt happy doing it, and hoped that Opal would come and see it there. The down dump really smells, so I got out of there as fast as I could. Even though it smells, it is a great way to get rid of junk!

I went back to the fishing tourney to check and make sure I was still ahead. When I asked Chip, he said that Opal had caught a 27 incher! I felt SO mad! I saw Opal quietly fishing on the other side of the pond. I went over there and saw here about too reel in the largest fish I have ever seen! I ran around in circles too scare it off. Then I smiled and went to talk to Opal.

"Oh Thanks a lot, MEANIE! YOU SCARED AWAY MY FISH!" Was what she said too me. I felt pleased that I had mad her mad. "Ha ha, bug face!" I thought. But there was still one problem. She had caught and turned in a 27 incher, I had only turned in a 26 incher, leaving her in the lead.

I felt furious. I immediately started fishing. I caught a couple fish, but they were all small bass. You can't win with a small bass! This time I can't just write in my journal. I HAVE to beat her! I kept fishing, and fishing, and fishing…

I've been here for more than 5 hours, and its 4:00 O' clock. I still haven't caught that Large, 28 incher bass yet. I have to keep trying… All of a sudden, I felt a tug on my line! I could tell it was a big one. I fought, and fought, and finally, SPLASH! It had happened! I had caught this monster fish!

I proudly took it over to Chip, and he measured it. It was a 29 incher! Time too celebrate! I KNEW I would win! Opal couldn't beat that! I only caught it out of pure luck. I RAN home and wrote in my Diary "I did it… I beat bug-faced Opal by 2 whole inches! Take that!" 


	2. Chapter 2 The garden

Chapter 2 (day two)

I woke up this morning at 9:00, and coulden't stop thinking about how I had beaten Opal! I went out too check my mail and see if I had gotten my prize yet. I went and got my mail. (2 letters) I got one from Opal, saying she noticed I had thrown away the big dot shirt, and how she would mke millions selling the beautiful thing... blah, blah, blah. "I'll throw it away" I thought.

Then I opened Chips. It said "Congratulations on winning! I have hand selected a shirt for you. It is a big dot shirt! Enjoy!". "Oh well..." I said too my self. I guess I can at least sell this one because bug-faced Opal hasn't touched it!

I walked slowly too Tom Nooks wondering how much I would make. When I went in, he gave me 15 bells for it. "Woo-hoo. Party on." I mumbled too myself as I left. Then I went to the dump too see if Opal acually took the big dot shirt. I went there and saw two pieces of stationary, an old umbrella and a worn out bad plaid shirt. no big dot shirt.

I walked around town and chased a few bugs, stared at rocks, and chatted with the other towns people. Even Spike is more polite then Opal! He said he thought it was really cool I had won, even though he wished he had. I gave him a camo shirt. I think he liked it, because he went away whistling.

I decided too drop by Opals house to gloat. When I got there, I saw Emily planting flowers by her front door! I was furious. I walked around the scene, fuming. Finally, Emily asked me if I had any work for her. I asked her if she could take Peanuts' gameboy to her, even though she moved and no one knew where she went to. She refused! The nerve! I went away mad. VERY mad.

on my way back too my house, I met Opal. I quickly got out of my bad mood, and went to talk too her. Before I could say anything, she said "Did you see my new garden? I asked Emily for one, and the kind dear did it for me! Isn't it lovely! Don't you wish yours was as good?" "But.. Mine is better!" I stammered. "Uh-huh. I've seen YOUR garden, theres no in sense in hiding the fact." she said sweetly, and walked away.

"This is my chance!" I thought. "I'll trample her flowers!" As I went over too do so, I noticed a VERY rare bug! "Drat!" I thought! "if only I had my net" I decided not too trample her flowers, because then that kind of bug might never come too our town again. I slumped home.

When I got there I took a nap, and then went too write in my diary. I wrote "I think Opal is evil! she's always being mean, and making fun of me!" Then I decided to go fishing. I grabbed my pole, and headed down to the pond. I fished for a couple hours and caught a few fish, and went home and went too bed thinking: I'll get her eventually! I'll make her mad! I'll do it better then ever!" 


End file.
